eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Verrat Questreihe
This timeline contains information on how to become an exile from your current city, thus changing your alignment from Evil or Good to Neutral (Haven). Note: Players can betray their city at any time after level 10. Gute Städte Böse Städte Neutrale Städte Qeynos Kelethin Freihafen Neriak Gorowyn Maj'Dul* * It is easy to switch citizenship between cities of the same alignment. Do not betray if this is your case. Go to the Bürgerschaft Questreihe instead. * Maj'dul doesn't require betrayal. See how to become a resident. * To switch to a city of the opposite alignment, you must first betray your current city. This page describes the steps required to do this. After you have betrayed, you will start a long and tedious process of earning faction to end your exile. __TOC__ How to Betray Your City In each of the aligned cities of Norrath, disaffected individuals can be found. These traitors will, with a little encouragement, involve you in their little domestic terrorist agendas. This will eventually bring you into conflict with the local authorities, resulting in your expulsion from the city. *In Qeynos, speak with in Hafen von Qeynos at in the hidden room with the Black Market broker (jump in canal and swim to location, entrance is just under the water). *In Freihafen, speak with in the Blood Haze Inn in West-Freihafen *In Kelethin, speak with at *In Neriak, speak with in *In Gorowyn, you cannot betray your city. Switch your citizenship to Freeport first, then betray Freeport. The Cost of Betrayal Once you complete the correct quest series, below, you will be transported to the Exile underground village of . Your Call of... ability will have been replaced with Call of Haven. You can remain an exile indefinitely. However, if you wish to gain citizenship with another aligned city, then you have a lot of work to do. Before you can attempt the citizenship quests of the city in which you wish to live, you need to gain faction with that city. To do this, see the Citizenship Timeline. Changing Subclass If you change alignment, such as betraying Freihafen then moving to Qeynos, you may also have your subclass changed. For example, if you were a Schattenritter in Freihafen you will become a Paladin when you join Qeynos. You are still a Kreuzritter, but you have gone from an evil crusader to a good crusader. The only classes that are not forced to change subclass when your alignment changes are Zauberers, Druides, Bardes and Kriegers. Those four classes will, however, be offered the choice to change. When you are about to undertake the final quest to join your starting city, you will be given a warning that your combat arts and spells will reset to Apprentice I level. However, they are not actually reset until you finish the final step to join your new city. Your combat arts and spells will be reset even if you don't change your subclass. What About My House? If you had a house in your old city, then it remains there (basically inaccessible to you) while you're in Exile. When you gain citizenship and buy a new house in your new city, all of your furniture will automatically move to your new house in a moving crate. If you really want to use your house while Exiled, then you have limited options. There isn't any housing in Haven, but you could move your house to Maj'Dul if you have gained enough faction there. Betraying Qeynos in Hafen von Qeynos at in the hidden room with the Black Market broker. #Trade Secrets - You must be at least level 10. #The Concordium's Delivery #Unlocking the Plans #Destroy the Qeynosian Shield Generators *Penalty: You lose the Call of Qeynos ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *Go to the Citizenship Timeline if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Freeport in West-Freihafen in the . Izzay is a Rattonga. #Listening in for Qeynos - You must be at least level 10. #Timing the Night Shift #Resetting the Militia #Destroy the Weapons Cache *Penalty: You lose the Call of the Overlord ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *Go to the Citizenship Timeline if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Kelethin in Kelethin at #Saelir's Plan: Necessary Components #Saelir's Plan: Stealing the Declarations #Saelir's Plan: The Sul Spheres #Following Through *Penalty: You lose the Call of Kelethin ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *Go to the Citizenship Timeline if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Neriak - save him from the 2 thugs (Scales) in an alley beside the residence Inn in . # - (Scales) in # (Scales) # (Scales) # (Scales) *Penalty: You lose the Call of Neriak ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *Go to the Citizenship Timeline if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Gorowyn The only way to betray Gorowyn is to switch to Freeport first. Speak with the Ambassador in Gorowyn and indicate that you'd like to move to Freeport. Yes, Freeport. You need to do this regardless of where you intend to end up. You then need to take the papers to the Ambassador at the Freeport Militia House found in West Freeport. You can now begin the process of betraying Freeport. Category:Städte